The eradication of Dumbledore's army
by OliGoesRawr95
Summary: Ginny has been caught with the rest of the group inside the room of requirement, Dolores Umbridge is angry and Ginny must now pay!


Harry Potter and the order of the phoenix;

The eradication of Dumbledore's army

She dangled, she dangled from the dirty ceiling exposed and vulnerable, her body suspended in the air by handcuffs, feeling helpless, contemplating how her actions got her here in the first place, Ginny swallowed hard and looked down at herself, her slender young body was restrained by cuffs at the hands and feet and she was spread eagled, they had ordered for her to be stripped of her school robes until naked to ensure the proper punishment would take place.

Ginny was one of the handfuls of students who got caught being enrolled in Dumbledores army, an illegal activity in terms of Hogwarts new rules set by Deloris Jane Umbridge, there was nothing else they could do, she had seen and heard one by one the fate of all those students who were caught in the room of requirement and what happened to them, what horrible punishments they went through, even the first years, 16 year old Ginny was shocked and scared at some of the stories floating around the school about certain students, Luna Lovegood for example was seen crying in her dorm room after Umbridge was done with her, she also, was forced out of her school robes and restrained just like Ginny, like a complete ragdoll; Luna Lovegood was whipped up and down her body, like a hot viper clung to her flesh every time it made contact with her naked skin, the pain biting her most tender parts, screaming in pain, begging her to stop, the outburst is so uncommon for the usually quiet Luna, who like Hermione is often seen with her nose in a book and gossiping on the latest school stories, now she had experienced her worst nightmare at the hands Deloris Jane Umbridge, a cruel woman with a cruel agenda, not caring who she affects with her power and need for control, next in line for the gossip most recently was Cho Chang, another young student of Chinese origin, always smiling, whilst looking sad at the same time, she like Luna was taken to the dungeon and was told what was going to happen, stripped of all her clothing until exposed, then restrained in the usual spread eagled position with the metal cuffs, and whipped brutally, just like Luna, there was even a rumour circulating the school that Cho was punched in her stomach by Umbridge before she was let down, this was disgusting Ginny thought, half the school was in shock, everyone but the Slytherins who appeared vacant and blank. Like they don't know what to make of it, maybe they thought she deserved it, whatever Cho ever did to them was a mystery, Ginny saw her yesterday in the bathroom trying to soothe the pain from her lash marks with the cold water, sobbing slightly whilst doing so, Ginny offered to massage her back with a cube of ice, she felt sorry for her, anything just to stop her crying; Hermione Granger's fate was also very similar to the other two girls, again being forced out of her clothing and whipped until red, she like the other two girls were recovering from the experience in her dorm room, more quiet than what she was before, this was not justice Ginny decided, this was torture, plain and simple torture.

Ginny flinched as the door to the dungeon sprung open with strong force, there at the doorway stood the unforgettable form of Dolores Jane Umbridge, with her greying brunette hair hanging on her cheeks, with an expression as solid and as hard as though she could breathe fire, Ginny swallowed hard and waited, waited for the pain, just waiting for it to be over, Dolores smiled a sinister smile.

"I suppose you're wondering why you're here, weasley girl." She said, still smiling and taking a little walk up to where Ginny was suspended, her expression still tense and expectant.

"You could say I'm a prisoner of war Umbridge, just a girl trying to do the right thing whilst dealing with her enemies." Ginny said, trying to keep her voice as calm as possible.

Deloris looked Ginny up and down and continued, "Well girl, you can see where your actions have led you to, now a price must be paid, for you misconduct in this school, for breaking a few major rules when I caught you in the room of requirement with your, 'friends'." She spat out the word friends as if she couldn't quite bare to say it, all this and Ginny's mind was racing with wild thought and unable to talk any further to this mad woman.

"Filch! I'm ready, hand me my tool!" This made Ginny flinch at the mention of Filch's name, a male teacher? In this room to see me whilst I'm being punished? Thought Ginny as the figure of Filch emerged from the shadows, a huge sadistic grin as he handed Umbridge the whip, obviously liking what he sees, Umbridge turned to him and shooed him off like a stray cat, at least she respected Ginny in that way, Filch took his cue and excused himself from the dungeon, the door shut behind him with an audible bang.

Dolores turned to face 16 year old Ginny again, a look of what seemed to be almost lust in her eyes, hunger from which she yearned, what kicks had this woman be getting from when she also saw Luna, Hermione and Cho? Ginny would probably never know, Umbridge circled her for a moment, taking in Ginny from every angle, like a predator waiting to strike, finally Umbridge stopped behind Ginny and pushed her silky red hair over Ginny's shoulder so it wasn't covering her back, she then raised her hand with the whip nice and high; KWACH! The whip came down upon Ginny and made contact with the skin on her back, Ginny screamed as the burning sensation lasted longer than tolerable on her skin, Umbridge's expression stayed the same, cold and hard and eyes like a predator, she raised her hand and struck with brutal force again. This time the whip impacted at the middle of her back and the tip curled round the front of her body and stung her belly, a long red line started to appear across her stomach and on her back, Ginny bit her lip and swallowed hard again, obviously trying to ignore the stinging pain travelling up and down her naked body, fighting back tears of anguish, Umbridge struck like a python, again and again, covering more of Ginny's body as the whip travelled up and down her back, and occasionally catching her breasts and vaginal area as well, Umbridge was smiling the whole time, obviously not wanting to miss a spot, all the pain she was willing to dish out, Ginny could feel the extent of her wrath as her body quickly became more and more red with each blow, and finally after a gruelling 25 minutes of pure torture and punishment the whipping finally stopped, and Ginny was let down from her restraints, her body screamed in pain and her mind raced in thought, she weakly made a grab for her school robes and slipped them back on to her sore body, Umbridge was watching Ginny silently as Ginny finally slipped her Gryffindor jumper over her head, her lovely red hair a mess and in a tangle, "Don't think about telling your parents this miss Weasley, I'd rather keep this into wraps, now be gone!"

Be gone; that was her cue to finally leave, to get out of this horrid dungeon where the unthinkable took place, Ginny excused herself and slipped from the dungeon sobbing as she went, she had managed to avoid crying up until now, and now she didn't care who saw, she wanted to let it out there and then, She made her way back to the Gryffindor common room, sitting down by the open fire, taking in what had happened today and why, she lay on the sofa caught in a daze, and the last thing she processed before she passed out from the shock, was a shower; a nice cold shower.


End file.
